renegade_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Turret Factors
]] Turret Factors (TF) represent the masses of short-range, point-defense weaponry on all capital ships. Consisting of lasers, mass driver cannons, small missiles, and other fighter-class armaments, the combat effectiveness of these weapons are generalized into a single factor, as shown on the Turret Factors Table (see below). Each factor represents the turrets on one side of the ship (Right Side, Left Side)Leviathan, pp. 13 and the damage inflicted on a successful hit. Turrets are effective only against fighters (including Gunboats) and missiles. Leviathan, pp. 18Optionally, they may also be effective against patrol-class corvettes and escorts. A ship’s Turret Factors can be split up among as many targets as desired as long as it is declared before any attacks are resolved. Turret Factors used at range 3 count against the total TF available at range 2. Likewise, TFs used at range 2 count against the total TF available at range 0-1 (e.g. a destroyer is facing two fighter squadrons in its forward arc; one is at range 3, the other is at range 1; the destroyer may not assign more than one TF to the range-3 target, but if it does, it cannot use more than 2 TF on the tange-1 target).Each side's array can also target fighters or missiles in the Front and Aft arcs. (Leviathan, pp. 13) When firing at range 0, a capital ship can use only Turret Factors on the same side as the fighter’s (or missile’s) entry point. Turrets are used mainly against fighters and missiles. Each ship class mounts bristling arrays of turrets, all represented by a Turret Factor for each side of the ship (Right Side, Left Side). The strength of an individual ship’s Turret Factors is simply based on the turret density it can mount. This has been averaged out, so that the value for each ship within a single class is the same and can be found in the Turret Factor Table. The Turret Factor is the total damage that the turrets on one side of the ship can do in one turn. Leviathan, pp. 42 Turret Factors Table ____________________Range_______________________ __________________0 1 2 3___Mass_____Cost____ (to-hit number) :(9)(8)(7)(5) Leviathan, pp. 15 Battleship : 6 6 5 4 50,000 100,000,000 Cruiser : 5 5 4 3 40,000 80,000,000 Frigate : 4 4 3 2 30,000 60,000,000 Destroyer : 3 3 2 1 20,000 40,000,000 Capital Escort : 2 2 1 1 10,000 20,000,000Leviathan, pp. 18 Capital Corvette: 2 1 1 0 5,000 10,000,000House Rule Patrol Class Ships Ships constructed under Interceptor rules mounting weapons with a diameter greater than 6 may mount only one weapon in the turret instead of the five normally allowed. This means that the turret factors must be converted from Interceptor, instead of using the rules presented herein. Point Defense Turret Factors can be used as anti-(capital) missile point defense, even if the ship is not the target of the missile attack. Any ship that has operable Turret Factors and that is in range of the path of the missiles, even if the ship using its turrets is not the target of the attack, may attempt to decrease the strength of the missile attack. The turrets attack normally, reducing the strength of the missile attack by 10 times the turret factor. Turrets making such an attack may make no other during the turn.This means that all of that side’s TFs are dedicated to anti-missile defense and cannot be split between targets. Optional Construction RuleHouse Rule, by Fireangel A capital ship (that does not have the carrier option) may mount a turret array larger than its class hull would normally allow. This is done at the cost of two bays (which must be symmetrical; FR/FL, AR/AL, Front/Aft):See Bay Geometry (Capital Ship) A capital corvette could mount the Turret Factors of a capital escort, but it would be unable to mount capital laser bays of any sort. This option also uses up 10% of the available PFs of the ship. A capital escort may mount the Turret Factors of a Destroyer, but would be limited to a single bay on each side arc (right and left)(this option also uses up 10% of the available PFs of the ship), or it could mount the Turret Factors of a frigate, but not carry any capital lasers at all (this option also uses up 20% of the available PFs of the ship). A Destroyer may mount the TF of a Frigate by sacrificing either its front and aft capital laser bays (leaving it with only two bays in each side arc), or by sacrificing two of it side bays (leaving it with only one in each side arc in addition to its nose and tail bays)This is because bay geometry rules (Leviathan, pp. 41) state that the Bay Factor of the end (Front/Aft) bays can be no larger than the side bays; if there are no side bays, there can be no end bays, making this type of destroyer closer to an up-sized capital escort. (this option also uses up 10% of the available PFs of the ship), or it may mount the TF of a Cruiser by keeping only a single bay in each side arc (this option also uses up 20% of the available PFs of the ship). A Destroyer may opt to install the TF of a Battleship by eliminating all its capital bays and dedicating 40% of its PF to the turrets. A Frigate may mount the TF of a Cruiser by sacrificing two of it side bays (either FR/FL or AR/AL), leaving it with three in each side arc in addition to its nose and tail bays (this option also uses up 10% of the available PFs of the ship). Frigates, Cruisers, and Battleships may not sacrifice their end bays (Front/Aft) in this manner. A Frigate may instead mount the TFs of a Battleship, by eliminating one bay from each of the following four facings: FA, FL, AR, AL. (this option also uses up 20% of the available PFs of the ship). Frigates may not mount larger turret arrays. A Cruiser may mount the TF of a Battleship, following the same rules as for Frigates, (two side bays, 10% PF), but may not mount larger turret arrays. Battleships may not mount larger turret arrays using these rules. Conversely, any capital ship may mount a smaller turret array than indicated for its hull size, but this carries no benefit to the ship (i.e. it does not grant "extra" bays or PF). Notes & References Gallery BSG_point_defense.jpg|Screencap from Battlestar Galactica engaging its point defense turret factors. Included here as a visual reference. Category:Rules Category:Terminology Category:Leviathan Rules Category:A to Z Index